As one of the liquid crystal device described above, for example, an active driving system liquid crystal device including a transistor as an element switch-controlling a pixel electrode for each pixel is known. The liquid crystal device is used in, for example, a light valve of a direct viewing type display or a projector, or the like.
In a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal device, an inorganic alignment film is formed on a substrate over an effective display region to a region between the effective display region and a seal material in plane view, as described in, for example, PTL 1. Next, the seal material is formed so as to surround the effective display region on the substrate. Afterward, a pair of substrates are stuck together and a liquid crystal is injected into an area surrounded by the seal material through an injection port. After being injected, the injection port is filled with an encapsulant.